Just Love
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [ShakaxMu, MuxShaka] Un recuerdo de cuando eran niños, un beso bajo un arbol culpabilidad de un accidente, y una divertida venganza [OneShot]


_Un antojo cumplido v... por fin comencé mi tercer fic de esta pareja nOn... agradeciendo a todas las girls que leyeron mis dos anteriores one-shots y el otro donde participan milo y Camus, y que es un poco más largo (y que aún no acabo -.-U) n.nU_

_Un beso, y espero que sea de su agrado x_

_Escrito y dedicado a Nemesys Tadasu, porque de nuevo uno de sus fics me devolvió el perdido gusto por una pareja, así como la cura para muchos de mis traumas oxo_

_(Besos y disculpa el atrevimiento de dedicarte algo de tan baja calidad u.ú a una estupenda escritora como tú O) Y... (ya qué -O-" XDu) a las niñas del club de fans de esta servidora ./.uuu K amo tanto n.ñU (en realidad las odio ToT) Besos y que lo disfruten nOn _

**Just Love**

El descenso no se veía del todo seguro, no si aseguraba una mortal y dolorosa caía como consecuencia.

-"Baja ya de ahí..."- Pedía con voz chillona un pequeño de lilas y lacios cabellos, cuyas níveas extremidades se aferraban al tronco de un árbol, donde por diversión, su mejor amigo había trepado. Su compañero, que en una rama se encontraba sentado degustando una roja manzana, se balanceó un poco hacia adelante para mirarlo y sonreírle en forma burlona y a la vez tranquilizante, asegurando su propio bien estar

-"¿Por qué no subes Mu? La vista es magnifica"- Sonreía el rubio permitiendo que su dorada cabellera resbalara por arriba de sus hombros. El lemuriano negó firmemente, con repetitivos movimientos que meneaban su pelo sin cesar, al antojo completo de los propios impulsos de su cabeza

-"No bromees"- Cerró los ojos y apretó aún más las manos que no alcanzaban a abrazar por completo el tronco. El rubio complacido de verle asustado, se echó a reír con una mano sobre su vientre a modo de apaciguar un futuro dolor en las entrañas. Para su desfortuna, el balanceo que la risa le había ocasionado, terminó por dejarlo en una situación no muy favorable, donde su cuerpo quedaba peligrosamente colgado de la rama, dejando como tarea a los músculos que conformaban sus brazos, el lograr sostenerse y evitar la caída.

-"¡Mu, ayúdame!"- Pidió con la voz más desesperada que el pelilila le hubiera escuchado desde que se conocían. Y es que el agarre que los dedos del aprendiz de virgo se empeñaban en hacer, no era suficiente para sostener su completo peso

-"Pero ¿Qué hago?"- Se preguntó el lemuriano dejando el tronco, quizá convencido de que aún sosteniendo el árbol, el evitar que su amigo se lastimara sería imposible. Viró el rostro hacia ambos lados, buscando algo que pudiese colocar bajo el rubio, amortiguando un golpe mortal

-"¡Lo que vayas hacer, hazlo ya!"- Gritaba mirando sus pequeños dedos rodear con desesperación la rama de la que dependía su vida –"¡MU!"- El inevitable destino del hindú se hizo presente: Al no aguantar por más tiempo su peso corporal, sus delgados dedos optaron por la más fácil salida al soltarse –"AAAHHHH!"

-"¡SHAKA!"- Exclama el aprendiz de Aries, contemplando con sus verdes orbes algo que no del todo estaba bien, algo que seguramente le dolería...

Con un fuerte golpe en la barbilla, y con el cuerpo más pesado de lo que normalmente debía ser, trató de incorporarse haciendo resistencia en los antebrazos y una flexión en los codos; pero el peso encima suyo era aún más de lo que un simple niño de siete años podía llevar. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, logró quitarse de encima lo que a su cuerpo imposibilitaba de todo movimiento, obteniendo como resultado final el poner en pie...

-"¿Y Shaka?"- Se cuestionó a sí mismo, haciendo un ligero movimiento de parpados que hizo lo mismo por sus dos puntos en la frente (NA: es cierto o.oU... Mu no tiene cejas XDU). Invirtió el sentido de su mirar, percatándose de que aquello que había obstruido su levantamiento no era otra cosa que el cuerpo de su rubio amigo, quien le había caído encima –"¡Lo siento!"- Le dijo arrepentido, con una sonrisa que demostraba su culpabilidad; pero el pequeño ángel no parecía hacerle caso, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la forma en que Mu lo hizo a un lado. Con pesar e incertidumbre, se arrodillo junto a su rubio amigo, quien yacía tendido con las extremidades abiertas. Una de sus frías y níveas manos se poso sobre la mejilla del aprendiz de virgo, mientras que en su cándido semblante se marcaba una palpable muestra de incertidumbre –"¿Shaka?"- Lo llamo dándole leves palmaditas en la cara, tratando de que abriera los ojos –"¿Estás bien?"- Colocando las palmas sobre el pecho de su amigo, lo movió un par de veces tratando de que abriera los ojos, de corroborar que una herida que a simple vista no se veía, tampoco se encontrara en el interior de su cuerpo. Recargando la cabeza sobre el pecho del inconsciente niño, indagó con sus tímpanos sobre algún posible ruido que pudiera asegurarle que en su pequeño corazón aún siguiera una clara muestra de que seguía con vida...

Para sombro del pelilila, un par de manos -que no eran precisamente suyas- tomaron su cintura con un suave, pero demandante agarre. Demostrando en sus verdes esmeraldas lo impresionado que aquella acción del rubio lo había dejado, levantó el rostro hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca de la mueca encantadora y risueña del aprendiz de virgo. Tragando saliva con dificultad, por el conducto de su laringe que irremediablemente se había bloqueado, mostrándose más que incomodo por aquél agarre y cercanía que Shaka –seguramente bromeando- había establecido entre los dos.

Sin embargo, una de las cosas que más lo asustaban era que disfrutaba tenerlo así, esperando con ansia el momento en que entrara oxigeno por la nariz del rubio y que transformado en bióxido de carbono, abandonara esta para golpear la delgada línea de carnosidad que a sus labios contorneaba con una tonalidad sonrosado. O la agradable calidez que embriaga sus sentidos, provocando una ligera sacudido en el estomago y un estremecimiento total en todo el cuerpo, que culminaba con el trabajo acelerado en el que su cerebro trataba de procesar una información no del todo concreta, dificultando no sólo su respiración, si no el pensar con claridad.

Y como si las cosas no fueran suficientemente confusas, el rubio había impulsado su cabeza hacia delante, hasta chocar de boca con los labios cerrados del pelilila, robándole un beso que en realidad no tenía mucho beneficio, sólo el lograr enmarañar más la mente del lemuriano y que se enojara. Siendo él quien se hizo a un lado al aprendiz de Aries con un brusco empujón por el tórax, se levantó riendo a grandes carcajadas. Perplejo y humillando, con el sabor de las imperceptibles partículas de saliva en sus labios, se levantó del piso con el entrecejo contraído mientras cogía una pequeña piedra y se la aventaba a su compañero

-"¡Eres un idiota Shaka!"- Gruño en un tono bastante ofendido, arqueando los labios en una clara muestra de lo que era hacer un puchero. El hindú, que había esquivado con viveza la pequeña y grisácea roca, seguía partiéndose de risa, sin controlar el dolor que abdominal que lo atacaba. –"No le vi la gracia..."- Murmuró enojado dándole la espalda para caminar con la nariz en un ángulo muy extraño -casi levantada hacia el cielo-, de regreso al santuario

-"Espera Mu..."- Pedía el rubio, aunque le era muy difícil controlar su ataque de risa y terminaba ofendiendo de nuevo al pelilla.

No obstante, como única verdad existía el hecho de haber marcado con ese pequeño y quizá insignificante beso, la vida y destino, que una huella profunda en el corazón de ambos había impregnado

o.o.o.o.o

Bajo los sales gemelos meditaba. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas en el verde pasto que alfombraba su sitio de descanso, siendo bellamente adornado no sólo por los pétalos rosados que bañaban el lugar, si no aún más por la presencia del carnero

-"¿Podrías bajar de mi árbol de una vez?"- Pedía el rubio con la poca paciencia que le quedaba después soportar al pelilila toda la tarde, haciéndole rabiar. Mu se puso en pie sobre una rama, colocándose la palma sobre la cien a modo de visera

-"Mira Shaka, desde aquí se ve mi templo"- Comentó con incredulidad y emoción en su voz. Virgo tuvo que hacer profundas inhalaciones, reteniendo el aire, para luego liberarlo con un curveado movimiento en sus labios como si chiflara; toda aquella operación tan sólo para no gritarle. Un grato silencio se estableció, aunque la tranquilidad no favoreció del todo al hindú.

Tratando de obtener una paz que el pelilila le arrancaba con cada divertida ocurrencia, en un comportamiento que extrañamente nunca había presentado, se dispuso a meditar de nueva cuenta; aunque sintiendo un repentino cosquilleo en la punta de su nariz que le hizo estornudar, tuvo que romper con todo vestigio de concentración

-"Pero ¿Qué...?"- Al entornar el rostro hacia arriba se encontró en el cuadro de un lemuriano cómodamente acostado de pecho en la rama, tirándole encima pétalos rosados, los cuales caían como lluvia en su cabello y cara

-"Hola"- Se mofó con todo el cinismo que podía mostrar en una sonrisa. Shaka se levantó del piso y abriendo los ojos lo señaló con un dedo acusador

-"¡TÚ!"

-"¿Si?"

-"¡Me tienes arto! Baja de una vez por todas de mi árbol o yo..."- Frunció los labios conservando su expresión amenazante. Aries una ceja arqueó, incrédulo.

-"¿Tú?"- El rubio sentía su orgullo pisoteado por el carnero

-"¡SUBIRÉ POR TI!"- Amenazó con los puños apretados a los costados y un leve rubor tiñendo graciosamente sus mejillas

-"¡Que miedo!"- Exclamó el lemuriano fingiendo desmayarse

-"Mu, no estoy jugando"- Murmuró amenazante. El pelilila comenzó a reír, aún recostado en la rama del árbol, retorciéndose enseguida por el dolor –"¡Te lo advertí!"- Sobresaltado, impresionado y con gestos diferentes en la cara al ver muy enfadado a su rubio amigo, retrocedió sin darse cuenta del error que cometería al caer de espaldas desde aquella altura.

Con los ojos abiertos, virando el rostro hacia el piso, sin importarle que la cabellera rubia le tapara la visión; observó a un muy quieto carnero tendido en el pasto. Su corazón latía sumamente preocupado, deseando que el lemuriano no tuviera ni un solo rasguño en su níveo cuerpo

-"¿Mu...?"- Le llamó con voz serena, imaginando que se trataba tal vez de uno de sus juegos –"Prometo no tomar represalias, pero deja de hacerte el gracioso..."- Sus marfilados dientes se asomaron por la abertura debajo de su nariz, mientras se arrodillaba a un lado del carnero y toma aquella nívea faz, entre sus brazos hasta colocarla sobre sus piernas. Aquellos celosos párpados le negaban a Shaka el que mirara una vez más las lúcidas esmeraldas de Aries, borrando el enojo en su ser hasta dar paso a una preocupación aún mayor –"Me estas asustando..."- Dijo casi en susurro, entrecerrando sus ojos un momento. Las pestañas del lemuriano temblaron, siendo enseguida sutilmente atraídas en dirección de la frente, dejando al descubierto los orbes del pelilila; en lo que virgo abrazaba a su compañero por el tórax

-"Lo siento..."- Musitó como disculpa perdiéndose en la bóveda celeste del rubio. Shaka hizo seña negativa con la cabeza

-"No importa, después de todo... sirvió para que comprendiera que la vida contigo vale más que una bocanada de aire"

El lemuriano sonrió con acogimiento mientras el rostro del rubio se acercaba con lentitud, pidiendo con la mirada una autorización ya concedida para demandar un beso aún más exquisito y codiciado que la propia ambrosia, y que por derecho era suyo junto con un corazón que celosamente lo aguardaba

**_-o- FIN... o al menos eso creo n.nU –o-_**

-:-:-:-

_Kisses y si no les gusta, pueden culpar a Nemesys por escribir tan beio v -siempre hay que echarle la culpa a alguien o.oU- _


End file.
